It is no longer considered acceptable to mix together and collect all waste material for disposal in a landfill or incinerator. Rather, it has been found desirable, and is frequently mandated by laws that waste material be separate, such that recyclable material can be recycled. Thus, separate containers are provided in commercial establishments and even in residences for disposing of various types of recyclable materials. A separate container being provided for non-recyclable material, i.e. garbage. Relatively small containers are usually provided at the location where the wastes, either recyclable or not are created.
Particularly in commercial establishments, larger containers, readily movable by an individual, will be moved through the various areas of the establishment to collect the materials in the smaller containers. These larger containers are then moved to a collection area, where they can be emptied into still larger containers for removal of the recyclable material and compacted non-recyclable material from the establishment. While the larger containers are normal provided with wheels or casters, such that they may be readily pushed or pulled, when fulling loaded, they are quite heavy, such that it is not desirable to lift them in order to empty them. Thus, it is desirable to be able to empty them by merely tipping them over.
Rather than having different locations for dumping the large containers containing different recyclable materials, or non-recyclable waste into the still larger containers, it has in some cases been found desirable to be have only a single opening into which all of the large containers may be dumped. Various factors may make such an arrangement desirable. Some such factors are available space, safety considerations, and location of the collection point within a building.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus for selectively directing different types of recyclable material or non-recyclable material deposited in the same receptacle to bins or a compactor respectively.